Inferno
by Kali-Nineteen
Summary: Hell. It isn't a very nice place to be in. Morgan and Mr. Oliver know that all to well. What happened to Morgan after he died? Why is Sam's dad stuck in the third ring of the Devil's domain?
1. The Death of a Brother

**Part One**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**La morte di un Fratello**

"Probably me," I replied for Gary, not being able to resist the temptation as I walked into the people filled room with Nina. Out of all the things I had expected tonight, it wasn't that I would find Sam and traitor demons here at Nina's prayer meeting. Sorry Nina, but if it's between you and I in bed, or dad having my back again, I pick dad.

Sam turned his head away from the red head that apparently was Gary and looked at me dumbfound. "Morgan?" he stuttered, obviously confused.

"You should be really proud of yourself, Sam. You gave me some good advice," I told him, smiling in spite of myself. "I mean, I have a goal now. Oh, not to mention," I continued as I pulled the small pistol out of the back of my jeans and pointed it at Sam's head. "I found my killer instanced," I said happily.

I saw Nina's surprised face from the right corner of my eye. "Where'd you get a gun?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm always strapped, honey," I said, seeing Sam's face go pale with terror.

He put his hand up, as if he was preparing to put it over his face in a split second. "Morgan, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking your advice," I answered. "I'm taking charge. I want to be back on dad's good side and I'm goanna do that by getting rid of you," I said then moved my hand that was holding the gun around at the other people in the room. "And I'm going to turn in these traitors and be rewarded," I said then clicked the gun so that it was ready to shoot.

I heard a weird brushing noise behind me as Sam's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "Thanks for the pep talk," I said, and just as I was about to pull the trigger something hit me hard right in the middle of my upper back making me drop the gun. Then suddenly something grabbed onto my shoulders and pushed me onto the ground.

As I looked up to see what pushed me I no longer saw Nina standing next to where I had been, but a black skinned, winged and horned monster. Nina's demon form. She looked at me first, and then growled at the other demons in the room.

"Whoa," I said, looking at all the other people in the room as they transformed into their demon bodies. The only people that looked human now was the older brown haired man Gary was standing beside and obviously Gary, Sam and me.

The newly transformed demons came over at lightning speed and bent down over me, growling and baring their knife like teeth at me.

They say that the last thing to go when you die is your sense of touch. Unfortunately, I had to find that out the hard way. The first thing I remember is one of the demons sinking his overly long fingernails through my T-shirt and into my chest. As he pulled them out, he took a part of my shirt and a chunk of my skin with him.

I screamed as I felt the terrible stinging pain erupted from my chest and saw the deep red color of metallic blood appear from my wound and spread onto my shirt. I continued to scream as all the other demons, including Nina, joined in.

They first dug their disgusting fingernails into my chest, stomach, shoulders and upper arm's skin, tearing it away from my body. I had stopped screaming and went onto sobbing after they removed a few handfuls. However, they didn't seem to care; they just continued to shred and tear at me. After most of it was gone, the one demon behind me started clawing my throat and I saw Nina's demon form sink her hand into my stomach and pull something long and purplish half way out of it.

I hoped that I would just black out by then, or wake up to find that I was having a horrible nightmare. But, I didn't and I continued to feel them tearing at me with their razor sharp claws until they eventually stopped after what seemed like hours. I lied there for a few moments, not able to do anything except stare at my murders' faces for a few moments.

"Sam," was the last this I muttered before I couldn't see or feel anything anymore.

The next thing I knew was that I was standing back up. I blinked my eyes hard; I was still in the room Nina had brought me to. Feeling confused I looked down and saw my torn up, lifeless body at me feet. Blood and pus was still oozing from my gashes and was spreading onto the carpet and the demons feet. I felt my mouth drop.

The brown haired man that Gary had been standing beside walked over to my body and the other demons as they shifted back into their human forms. "Okay, let's try not to get more blood the carpet," he said sighing then pointed at the demon he was standing beside. "Jack, help me get the rug and duct tape out from the closet," he said to him.

Bewildered, my eyes followed the two demons as they walked out of the living room. As they walked through the door way, my eyes slid to a man standing beside it that I didn't remember seeing before. He was probably an inch or two taller than I was, was wearing a plain black dress shirt and tie, and had jet black hair that was brushed neatly back. He wasn't really paying attention to what was going on, but instead had his full focus on what he was writing on a clip board.

After looking at him, he stopped writing and looked up at me with his dark brown, almost black eyes. "Well hello there princess," he said looking at his wrist watch. "Hmm, you were about 3 milliseconds late, huh?" he said pleasantly, walking up to me. "Don't worry, I won't tell the higher authorities."

I looked at him wide eyed. "What's going on?" I asked.

The man snorted. "That should be obvious, numb nuts," he said then took a glanced at his clip board. "Shame," he said sadly.

"Am I... dead?" I asked.

The man cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, no. You're soul was just pulled out of your body so you could look at all your new and wonderful paper cuts to a whole new level," he said sarcastically. "Of course you're dead!" he exclaimed, hitting me on the head with his clip board. "I wouldn't be here if you weren't! Jeeze, why did you think that no one else can see us, genius?"

I scowled; his words were irritating the hell out of me. "Hey, just because-" I started but stopped when I saw another man walk into the room. He was about a half a foot shorter than me, and had a long black trench coat on. There were two small horns poking out of his head through his dark brown hair. However, like me and the bitchy man I just met, no one noticed him either.

"So you _finally_ decided to show up, Samael," the better dress man said to the one wearing the trench coat. His voice sounded exalted. "Oh, and you may want to tell the Devil not to worry about Gary here," he went on. "I was just looking at some new records; apparently he had a change in heart."

The man in the trench coat, Samael, rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess Belial won't be getting his Madonna tickets then," he said, squelching his eyes in awe.

"Yeah, he's going to have to avoid the B man for a few weeks," the black haired man said then poked me with his clip board. "Wouldn't want to be torn into pieces, huh Morgan?" he said happily then gave Samael a short wave. "See ya later," he told him, then vanished. Literally.

Samael took a deep breath and stretched his back. "Well, I guess it's time to go, Morgan," he said eventually.

"What? Go where?"

"Hell of course," he answered lazily.

I shook my head. "No way man, I'm not going to Hell with you," I told him firmly then around the room. Jack and the other demon had already come back into the room. They as well as the other demons were now trying to wrap my body up. Sam, at the mean time, stood by the TV like a meek rag doll while he gawked at them with a shocked and pained look. I could feel my blood begin to boil just looking at him. All I wanted at that moment was to lunge at him and choke the bastard to death. It like doing that simple deed would please me for the rest of my afterlife.

"Okay, let's just try to think of this in a positive way then," Samael said, putting his hand to his chin. "You'll meet some new people that you wouldn't have the chance to meet when you were alive. A good example is Judas; you'll be hearing his screams all the time pretty soon."

My felt my face turn red. "I am not doing to Hell," I told him flatly and started walking to the door. However, after only taking about five steps, my legs froze in place. I tried lifting my left leg up, put it felt like a thousand pounds.

"Yes, you are coming with me, Morgan," Samael said to me in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. I could tell by his expression that he wasn't in a very good mood. "You're kind is taken to special attention when Death comes knocking at your door. Heck, sometimes even before they die," he said, scratching the side of his face.

I pressed my lips together and used all my strength to try to swing my right left in front of me, but it stayed still. "So this is all because I'm the Devil's son?" I spat.

Samael shook his head. "No. Not really," he answered then looked up at me. "Come on, I have something really interesting to show you," he said then rested his hand on my shoulder and for a moment, everything went fuzzy.


	2. It's a Wonderful Day in the Neighborhood

Chapter Two

È un giorno magnifico nel vicinato

I blinked my eyes wildly and looked around me. I was obviously no longer in the room Nina had claimed her prayer meeting was at. Instead, I saw a place with no grass, walls or even sky. Well, there was a sky; it was just completely enveloped in deep, blood red. Everything else was black or dark shades of gray; even the gate that stood in front of Samael and me was an eerie fogy gray.

The gate. Once I set my eyes on it, I couldn't tear them away. Even though it was beaten down and overall depressing, I found it compelling. The gate was so long that I couldn't see either end; whether I looked left or right. There was a sign at the top with words in another language I didn't know.

Pointing at it I said, "Samael, what is that?"

Moving his eyes to where I pointing Samael shrugged. "Oh, that's just the greeting every soul gets when come in," he told then waved his hand lazily. Suddenly, the gibberish on the top of the gate turned into English. "For whatever reason, people who die that aren't completely human see the words for how they're actually engraved. Latin. When the average person dies, or in Alighieri's case, comes down here while alive, should see it in their native language."

I didn't bother to pretend to be listening to him and just read the engraving.

_"Through me the way is to the city dolente;  
Through me the way is to eternal dole;  
Through me the way among the people lost.  
Justice incited my sublime Creator;  
Created me divine Omnipotence,  
The highest Wisdom and the primal Love.  
Before me there were no created things,  
Only eterne, and I eternal last.  
All hope abandon, ye who enter in!"_

Samael must have know when I stopped reading because I soon as I was done he said, "Don't you love the welcoming? This is what I see every time I come home. It really reminds me that the big man hates me now."

After sighing somberly he beckoned me to follow him and started walking forward until he noticed that I wasn't following him. "Come on Morgy. Nine times out of ten the gate doesn't shut before you're all the way in. So, I promise that you probably won't lose a limb while entering."

I shook my head. "I'm not going in," I told him flat out then nudged my hand to the engraving at the top of the gate. "The 'All hope abandon, ye who enter in' _really_ sets me off."

Samael rolled his eyes irritably, strode over to me and before I could react he snatched my right ear with his left hand and started walking to the gate, dragging me along with him. "I almost forgot that you're the egotistical one and Sam's the slothful pushover," Samael grumbled as I watched the gate open, letting us enter. After hearing the gate shut behind us after a few seconds, Samael let go of my now throbbing ear. I could hear horrific screams all round us.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled at him.

Surprisingly, Samael looked at me calmly and nodded. "Exactly," he answered and started walking forward. "Follow me, Morgan, unless you want to be torn apart again."

Scowling I walked with quick strides to catch up with him. "Is that supposed to be a threat?" I asked cockily.

"It depends on how you want to interpret things," Samael said then pointed up in front of us. I took my eyes off him and looked ahead to see a mass of people running or standing around a river up ahead.

Confused, I arched an eyebrow. "Are we not in Hell yet?" I asked as we got closer to the river.

Samael shook his head and answered, "Yes, we are in Hell, you're just not in any of the rings yet."

"Rings?" I started by was interrupted by Samael's yelling at the people around the river to move. When they didn't, he started to push our way through the bodies of people forcefully.

"Why is there a river in Hell? What do you mean by rings?" I asked him, having to push one woman out of the way so that I could keep up with the midget Samael.

Once we finally got through the herd of people and were at the riverbank Samael decided to answer me. "There is more than one river in Hell," he said to me. "This one, however, name happens to be Acheron."

"Whoa, wait a minute. Isn't that a river in China?" I asked.

Samael looked at me weirdly then shook his head. "Uh, no. It was a river in Greek Mythology," he said, looking at me as if I were some kind of idiot. "The Greek gods don't, and never have existed, but for whatever reason, the Greeks got Hell's rivers correct. Well, to some extent." Just as he said that I saw a wooden boat approach the lakeshore. There was a man in his late 50s or early 60s and it looked as if her hadn't shaved or slept in years.

"And that my friend, is your ride," Samael said, patting my shoulder.

"What?"

"Well how else did you think you were going to get across the river, Morgan? Fly?"

I glowered at him angrily, but Samael merely rolled his eyes again. "Don't worry, bud. I'll be coming with you until you get to my old pal Minos. Like I said, your kind is taken to special attention; meaning that I have to make sure that you don't get 'lost'."

Samael walked to my left before I could say anything to him. Following him, I looked up ahead, seeing that the boat with the man in it had just arrived ashore. The man seemed to be saying something to the souls he was near, but what he was saying I couldn't understand because it was in another language.

Once we reached the man in the boat, it was already half full with newly dead souls of the damned. The old man in it turned his head to Samael as we approached. "Alter proditor?" The old man in the boat said to Samael smugly.

Samael nodded, said something to him in what I guessed was the same language the old man was speaking, then handed him something. "Come on then," Samael said to me, stepping into the boat.


	3. The Magician

**Chapter Three**

**La Mago**

As I walked up onto the boat, I saw Samael sit down on the bench-like seats next to another soul. I sat down as well, sitting to Samael's left. "What language were you two speaking?" I asked him.

Samael turned his head over to me as more souls loaded into the boat. "Latin," he replied. "All the demons down here will be speaking it. Normally, you would hear in your native tongue, but like I said before; you're not completely human."

He moved his eyes away from me and set them back on the old man who was directing the boat, giving him an 'Are we ready yet?' look. The man rolled his eyes and suddenly the boat stated moving away from the shore, all without anyone rowing. For a moment I thought the boat may have been electric, but glancing around at it made the thought fly out the door. Even without the rotten moldy wood the boat was made out of, you could still easily tell that it was a rowboat.

Once a good two or three blocks away from the land, the old man shifted his head to Samael and said sarcastically, "Nullus est instar domus."

Samael snorted. "Ita est," he replied with just as much sarcasm, and then nudged his head over to me. "Sit non plene letalis."

The old man looked slightly surprised at whatever Samael said and asked, "Quisnam est suus abbas vel matris?"

"Mane astrum," Samael answered simply, said something else in Latin then turned his attention back to me. "This is Charon," he explained. Charon? That name sounded so familiar…

My train of thought was broken however when I heard Charon yell, "Nos es hic!" to all the souls in the boat with us. I looked at the ferryman and looked around the boat once more and saw that we were rapidly approaching a new shore of land. Just looking at it made the reality hit me. I was going to Hell. Just thinking about made me begin to sweat. I had to escape from here. How hard could it be? People have done it before, right? It should be a walk in the park…

Once we hit the new land—though I would call it more of a rotting heap of mud—the souls that were in the boat with us began leaving the boat, which consisted of standing at the end that hit the land and jumping off onto the mud. As everyone left Charon shouted at them happily, "Cura ut valeas!"

Samael and I stood up when there was finally enough room to do so. I looked over the boat's edge and saw that the area we were at—the end—was only a few yards away from land. "Can't we just jump off here? I don't care if my pants get wet," I said.

Looking over the boat for a moment, Samael shrugged. "Sure you can," he replied slyly.

I didn't like the look he was giving me, but I knew that I probably would be standing in the boat for a while if I waited for the boat to clear up and to jump on the land. Though it would have been smart to stay and wait so I wouldn't have to go to Hell so soon, I was a very impatient person. I really should have known better especially hearing Charon jeering, "Vero, vero!" at me. Even though I didn't understand Latin at the time, it should have been obvious not to jump in after hearing him so happy. Either way, somehow I scrounged enough stupidity to jump into the river.

When I hit the water it felt as if my entire body was set aflame, while it felt like the inside of my body had insects crawling though out it. I screamed in pain and ran out of the river as fast as my body would allow then collapsed on the muddy ground, not caring about my clothes as I took in deep breaths. I could hear Samael laughed his ass off behind me, and Charon saying, "Sic bardus!" through laughs as well.

"Bastards!" I yelled at them at the top of my lungs.

I could hear Samael's laughter getting closer until finally it was right beside me. "We are demons, Morgan," he said as he took hold of my left elbow and pulled me up. "What do you expect? Nice, wholesome people that pat you on the head and give you treats?"

"Memor Uriel?" I heard Charon yell over to Samael from the boat.

Samael nodded and yelled back, "Vero!" after I was standing. Mud covered my entire body and my pants were soaking wet with the river's water, making my legs still tingle with a burning sensation. Using the palms of my hands, I tried to wipe as much mud from my face as possible.

"Kid, the river Acheron literally means the river of woe. I would suggest not jumping into any more of the rivers down here. Ah… scratch that. You'll be in a river in a least an hour anyway for your punishment," Samael said to me, pulling me along away from Charon and his boat. I could see a cliff in the distance.

Flinging the mud off my hands, I said, "How do you know what my punishment will be?"

"I wouldn't be here if you weren't about to receive the highest level of punishment that Hades has to offer, Morgan," Samael said as we finally reached the cliff. Looking down the cliff I saw multiple levels of ground, reminding me of a huge staircase. I remembered vaguely from school that were nine levels of Hell in Dante's Inferno, but looking down I definitely saw more than fifteen tiers.

Just as I was about to ask Samael about this, the scenery around us suddenly changed. I was no longer standing on the edge of a muddy cliff, but in a dreary forest. "Where the hell are we?" I heard myself yelp.

"The first circle of Hell. Limbo," Samael replied then smirked. "Sorry, but they do not play limbo in here, Morgan."

Confused, I asked, "Limbo? You mean like in-between life and death, Limbo?"

Samael shook his head. "No. That limbo is with a lowercase l. This Limbo is with a capital," he explained to me with a sarcastic smirk.

"What is this? English class?"

"No, this is Hell," Samael said, took me by the arm and started dragging me along with him around trees. "And you will be experiencing the pleasure of it within the hour. Fun, huh?"

"No."

"You'll get used to it after a few centuries. Maybe," Samael told me with a shrug as the trees started to thin, enabling me to see a stone bridge and tower in the distance.

"Maybe?!" I shouted.

"Well, some people do, some people don't. Judas never got used to it, but Napoleon did. He only screams every few seconds now," Samael said sincerely. "Though every time they get used to it they seemed to send lower level demons to inflict more pain…" he trailed off.

"Lower level demons?" I asked. "Isn't there only one type?"

Samael laughed as if I had said some hilarious joke. "Of course not! There are many types of demons as well as different levels of importance. Though the Devil likes to think of himself as not being a demon, he actually is. He is the most powerful one, granted, but he is still a demon. For example, I am one of the more important ones, not as important as Amy, Bael, Belial or any of those so called Royalty, but important none the less."

I pondered on what he said for a moment until we had reached the stone bridge and began crossing it. "Is Nina an important demon?" I asked, turning my head to the tower that Samael didn't even bother looking at.

"No, she's a lower level one, along with the other demons that killed you," Samael said with a wicked grin. "They have no power other than their strength. Unfortunately for them, all demons have that power. There is one type of higher level demon who actually has the ability to control and create fire," he continued.

Smirking at Samael's talkativeness—which he couldn't see due to the fact that he was still half dragging me forward—I asked, "How many entrances are there to Hell?"

Samael grip he had on my arm became agonizingly tight. "Don't make me come down with you," he sneered, keeping that hold on my arm until we got off the stone bridge and onto the slowly darkening plain beyond. Though instead of loosening it once there, he only made his grip tighter, making me lose most, if not all circulation to my left hand.

The walk was surprisingly silent for the next few minutes as it continued to get darker and darker; this went on until I could barely see ahead of me.

"We're here," Samael said, finally loosening his hand back to the way it was before I had last spoke to him.

"Where's here? What, am I supposed to walk around endlessly, not know where I'm going for the rest of eternity?" I asked flatly.

Samael scoffed. "No. This is where you will be seeing Minos," he replied surprisingly coldly. "He will be making it official what level of damnation you've subjected yourself to." While saying this he continued to drag me forward until we found ourselves walking beside a long, thick line of people. If it hadn't have been for the darkness I known I would have noticed the line a long time ago.

"Shouldn't we go into the line?" I asked, feeling my heart beat faster and faster with fright with every step we took.

"Do I really need to repeat myself all the time around you?" Samael growled irritably. "You are taken to important consideration because you committed treachery against your benefactor. Plus, you're Nephilim."

"What?!" I said, trying to pull away from Samael's grip, who only tightened it again and continued to drag me along. "Who did I betray? I don't have any benefactors!"

Samael snorted in amusement. "Sam let you stay in his house. Didn't he?"

Just as I was about to answer him, I heard someone scream behind us, "SAMAEL!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!" What surprised me was that in was in English.

"Oh. Crap," Samael swore, looking into the crowded line frantically. "Lyle! Come here now!" Samael said into the crowd. At his words, a stocky man with short muddy brown hair with horns poking out of his forehead. He was dragging with him a short, ivory skinned woman in her early twenties with hair so blond it almost looked white.

"What is it?" the demon Lyle asked. Why was everyone suddenly speaking in English?

"You need to take this man to Minos now. He's an N9 3," Samael said, pushing me over to Lyle, who took my other arm as Samael released me.

"An N9 3?! But I have a H8 4 with me right now!"

Samael shook his head. "I'll give you a week off starting tomorrow then! I have to go! Belial-" Samael didn't get to finish his sentence though because there was a loud banging noise not too far behind and another angry scream of, "SAMAEL!!!"

"Two weeks," Lyle said quickly.

"Fine!" Samael yelled at him then ran like his life depended on it, away from the crowd. Once a good dozen or so yards away, I saw him turn into his demon form and fly away closer to the cliff. If I had to guess, he had to have been flying at least seventy miles an hour.

In what must have been a split second I felt a brush of wind go past me. Suddenly, I saw another winged demon appear. Flapping its wings like a maniac, it chased Samael deeper down the cliff.

"Do you know what he did?" Lyle asked me.

"Something about Belial not getting his Madonna tickets."

Lyle sighed unhappily. "That will do it. Hopefully Belial doesn't kill him," he said then started walking ahead of the line, dragging me and the woman behind him.

"You have any idea what those code words meant?" she asked me quietly.

I shook my head. "No," I answered slowly. "Maybe what level we are going into," I suggested.

The woman sighed. "I should have figured," she said irritably.

"Yes. Both of you should have thought before you did," Lyle said and suddenly stopped walking. "But now you're here and you have to deal with the consequences of your actions."

"There's nothing wrong with what I have done," the blond spat. "I didn't hurt anyone! The normal version of the Hebrew bible, Exodus 22:18, said m'khashepah. That doesn't mean everyone who practices simple Galdra! If anything, I should be sent to Limbo for being pagan!"

Lyle went quiet at her words—making me wonder if her agreed with her—and turned his head to our right and said to the woman, "You first."

Confused, I looked the way he was looking and saw the line ended. Standing no more than sixty yards away was a huge monster that had to have been five stories high. Though I couldn't see very well because of the darkness, one thing was obvious about him besides his height: his long, snake-like tail.

The woman glared at Lyle, but walked closer and closer to the monster until she was only thirty yards away. The monster I saw moved his head to her and made a growling noise with his tongue.

"Ring eight, ditch four," the monster hissed then using his tail, he picked the woman off and flung her with force down the cliff. I felt my mouth drop as I heard her shrill scream as she fell.

"Your turn," Lyle said, letting go of my arm.

My first instanced was to turn around and run but I knew that wouldn't end well for me. I was sure that Lyle or some other demon would have caught me and dragged me over to the beast anyway. Although it took almost all of my willpower, I was able to move my feet to get to where the woman once stood. It's okay Morgan, it's okay, I kept telling myself. You will escape.

My thoughts ceased after I saw the monster's piercing gaze, making pure terror wash over my body. It felt like my eyes were forever locked onto his black one, which were filled with only hatred and disgust. After a moment the monster scowled at me and hissed, "Judecca." Before I could react, I felt the monster's tail seize my body and fling me over the cliff as well.

It felt like I was riding a motorcycle well over a hundred miles an hour without a helmet. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought all the skin on me peeled off just from the sheer speed I was going.

I'm not sure how long it was before I hit the ground, but when I did I wondered how I was even able to move and how I didn't break anything. Though I was dead, it seemed that my spirit still had bones, flesh, skin, etc. The first thing I did noticed when I slammed head first to the floor was the nipping bone cold wind and how badly my jaw hurt. "Ow," I muttered, moving my jaw around as I stood up and looked around, seeing nothing but ice. Even the ground underneath me was ice; though it was so hard, that it could be mistaken for stone.

"Ice in Hell?" I asked myself out loud, shivering at the brisk wind that was coming from behind me. Where was everyone? Surely I couldn't be the only person in a tier of Hell. What was the punishment down here anyway? Lonely coldness?

Confused and still hoping to find an escape, I began walking away from the wind. Damn it, how did Dante get out of here? I cursed at myself, struggling to remember and looked down to the ground for what I planned to be only a moment, but found myself stopping cold in my tracks. Through the blueish color the ice was giving off I could see a woman frozen underneath it, looking up at me. I tore my eyes away from her and looked at other places through the ice and saw that there were hundreds, it not thousands, of people under it.

I could feel my heart begin to thump fast just looking at them. If this is where I have been assigned, why aren't I down with them? Almost as soon as I asked myself the question, it was answered for me.

What had been hard ice underneath me suddenly became slush and I fell through, hitting the freezing water, going all the way under. I pushed my head up and gasped for breath, then brought my hands up, however after a few of my fingers where out the slush became ice again, locking me inside of the floor. "Help!" I screamed in vain and found myself sinking into the ice until only my face was showing.

"Yes?" I head a familiar man's voice say behind me. Before I even move my eyes to see him, he bent his face over me; a devious grin spread over his face. "I must say Morgan, I really like this new look you have. What would you call it? Uh… cool?"

"Dad?" I yelped, only making him smirk more.

"Yep. So what are you doing down there? Just chillin'?"

"Dad, get me out of here!"

Glancing away from me with a smug look, dad shook his head. "No, but how about I let your face stay above the ice? That's more than anyone in Judecca has ever gotten. Well, except me of course… and Huge the Iron. Though that was because I was impressed with what he did to those kids during the first Children's Crusade. I didn't like his friend though so he-"

"Dad," I cut him off. "Please, I didn't betray anyone."

"You were going to kill Sam, and you were his in his house, as his guest. So, yes, you did betray him," Dad said, his voice suddenly as cold as the ice I was in. "Besides, it would have been kind of hard to have him take hold of the world and start the whole Apocalypse if he was dead. Don't think you're going to get any sympathy from me other than this, kid." And with that, I could hear his footsteps walk farther away from me.

"Dad! Come on! Please!" I begged shrilly, but received no answer. "DAD!!" I screamed as loudly as I could. "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!"


End file.
